Amazing Grace
by TheFireandEarthElf
Summary: Castiel enjoys that he has his grace back, and the affect it has on Dean. Dean sits in the bunker, idly doing research when a strange feeling come over him.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Supernatural or Supernatural itself.. If I did, Destiel would be canon.

Legs are crossed under the table. Dean Winchester, sits reading in the library of The Bunker. He's beginning to lose focus. Doing research was always tedious and boring. He much rather be out in the field, hunting. He placed the book in his hand open face down on the table and brings a hand to his eyes. He's been reading for a while. Suddenly, a familiar but strange feeling spread across his body. Faint at first, then it slowly began to build. Pleasure. Dean looked around nervously. No Sam in sight, he couldn't see and sign of a ghost or a witch either. He decided to ride it out, it would soon pass, he hoped. It didn't take long for him to lean back into his chair and moan, the pleasure building more and more. He bit his full lip and gripped the sides of the chair tightly. He was trying so hard not to completely give in, but the pleasure began to build even faster and he was losing control.

"Ah, fuck" he moaned as he began to buck his hips, knuckles white from the grip on the chair. He couldn't take it anymore and began fumbling with his jeans zipper and button. He was having trouble undoing the button but two hands gently swatted his hands away, quickly undoing both the button and zipper. Dean looked up in shock to see Castiel leaning over him, his eyes nearly black with lust. He looked at Dean, his gaze sending shivers up Dean's spine.

"C-Cas?" he stuttered out as the pleasure continued to increase, especially when Cas gently shoved his hand down Jeans pants and was rubbing him through his boxers.

"Does this feel good, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice gravelly and sexy. Dean tilted his head back and moaned, thrusting up into Cas' hand.

"A-Are y-you doing this, C-Cas?" Dean said, his breathing completely erratic. Cas looked at him with a smirk, and leaned in to place a hot kiss on Dean's desperate mouth. Dean Moaned loudly into Cas' mouth grabbed onto the Angel's shoulders.

"Mm, Dean. I love the noises you make" Cas said into Dean's ear when he finally broke his lips away. Cas sunk down between Dean's legs and looked up into Dean's eyes as he pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. The feel of denim dragging on his skin made the pleasure surging through him heighten for just a moment before Cas licked his hard cock from base to lip.

"A-Ahh" Dean said, his face contorting as Cas stretched his mouth over Dean's cock and began to suck him, swirling his tongue. Dean closed his eyes tight, letting his head fall back. Cas slipped a hand up his shirt, nails raking down his chiseled chest and abs, digging into his hip, making Dean squirm and moan. Castiel's mouth came off Dean's cock with a pop.

"Dean, I want you look at me while I do this to you" Cas said, his blue eyes burning into Dean. He willed his eyes to open and helplessly nodded as he watched Cas suck his cock back into his mouth.

"Fuck! Cas! So sexy!" he said, while nodding his hand in the Angel's hair and tugging. At that, the Angel moaned, the vibrations making Dean's vision blur from the pleasure. Cas lifted back off of Dean and used his hand to work the preecome and saliva on the twitching dick.

"You like that, don't you? You like when I suck on you. You like when I use my grace to give you pleasure" Cas said, Dean couldn't help but nod.

"Yes, I know you like it, when you feel the head of your cock hit the back of my throat. And when I moan and the sound vibrates your hot cock. Mmm yeah, you love it, don't you?" Cas continued and Dean moaned as the pleasure continued to built, but faster. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with Cas using his grace, and dirty talking to him. He began to thrust his hips up into Castiel's hand but the Angel put a firm hand on Dean's hip.

"No, I know you are close, and I wanna feel you fucking my mouth and your come running down my throat" Cas said, quickly taking Dean back into his mouth, merciless with his sucking and tonguing. He tapped Dean's hips, willing him to start thrusting. Which Dean did without much convincing needed. He was losing control and thrusting wildly into the Angel's mouth. He felt the head hit the back of Cas' throat and even go deeper. Castiel locked his blue eyes with Dean's green ones and raised his hand above his head. They held each other's gaze for a moment then Castiel snapped his fingers, and Dean's vision went white. A mindblowing orgasm sweeping over him. He felt his come shoot down Cas' throat and he lost it, screaming, moaning, saying Cas' name over and over again again he was hoarse. Castiel swallowed around Dean's cock, making sure no come went to waste and tucked Dean back into his pants as Dean was coming down from his high.

"Oh, fuck Cas!" he said, watching his Angel wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Cas smiled and brushed Dean's hair from his forehead, matted with sweat and placed a kiss in his hair. After a moment, Cas straightened up and began to turn and leave until Dean caught his hand.

"Wait… Don't go, please" Dean's eyes searched Cas' as he pulled the angel into his lap.

"Dean.. I was hoping… that you felt something for me" Cas said, curling up on Dean's lap, hugging him close. Dean breathed a laugh.

"And that is how you felt you should tell me? Where did you get that from, the pizza man?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean in that adorable way.

"Why, no" he began "I learned that… from the babysitter" he said. Dean looked at him wide eyed and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
